Wireless communications network technology continues to evolve allowing for new and unique user applications that can leverage wireless networks. Via these new technologies, users can become increasingly interconnected to, for example, share data, opinions, experiences, and the like. As such, users of a wireless network may send and receive desirable information on their mobile device to be considered by the user. While this level of connectivity may be used to advantage the users, it may also be exploited by malware or the like to cause the undesirable transfer of information within the network. Undesirable or unwanted traffic can cripple the network by repeatedly spawning additional sources and by usurping network resources thereby slowing the overall operation of the network.